


A Kind of Predicament

by mssrj_335



Series: FinnPoe Fantasy Noir [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cigarettes, Detective Poe Dameron, Elements of mystery, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, First Meetings, I'm not being super nice to Kylo Ren here, Incubus Finn (Star Wars), Language, M/M, Maybe a little OOC? Eh, POV Poe Dameron, Phoenix Poe Dameron, Pre-Relationship, Semi-original Lore, Stormpilot, Supernatural Elements, Suspicious Activity, Vulnerable Finn, look i'm just out here writing bullshit ok lolol, noir-ish, we're serving TFA Finn here sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Poe calls a flame to his fingertip, more than a little stupefied at the way the other man’s eyes dance in the fire. Then, he leans back and some of the tension Poe’s holding bleeds out. Fuck, if he’s not careful his wings are going to pop out like some goddamn fledgling. He distracts himself from the way the incubus’ mouth looks by taking a drag on his own smoke.--Poe's undercover at a tech gala and meets Finn, who's ready to turn his back on the First Order with a little bit of help.Now with art from the wonderful AgrippaSpoleto!!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: FinnPoe Fantasy Noir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899010
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	A Kind of Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> self-edited and written quick so apologies for any glaring errors

Everything about this place stinks. It’s all shady as hell, and that’s saying something considering there’s an incubus on stage. Matter of fact, he’s the only thing that _doesn’t_ seem sketchy about the whole thing. He’s gorgeous, absolutely beautiful in a strange, guileless kind of way. Not quite the same way an angel is, those guys are just plain hard to look at. This incubus seems a little shy, a little nervous, and a lot embarrassed. His long pointed tail swishes back and forth nervously, curling black horns glinting in yellowish light the same way his dark skin does where it’s not covered by his black suit. He’s got decadent full lips pursed, like he’s afraid something’s going to pop out from behind his teeth. But despite all that tight energy, he’s absolutely magnetic. If it weren’t for the magic binders sneaking out from under his sleeves Poe would’ve thought the feeling was just plain old devilry. As it stands, the incubus is about the only good thing at this party.

Something bubbles under Poe’s skin as he waits. It’s not his wings, he’s held them in longer than this. It’s disgust for this whole show. Wall to wall, it’s nothing but money. Old money, new money, shady money, anyone who could sink a stake in the company. Or already had. The entire thing screams suspicious, no doubt about it. First Order Psionics isn’t exactly making their debut at this gala, but they’re certainly trying to catch attention again. When the company first popped up a few years ago, the Bureau immediately put them on a watchlist. And for good reason—selling mind-reading devices? Bad news. Even if they failed. And they _did_ fail. Spectacularly so. But now? They’ve come up with a new gimmick and decided to pit their tech against mind-readers.More bad news: these devices seem to work way better.

Suddenly, the lights dim and a slimy-looking ghoul slides across the stage. Kylo Ren, recently self-appointed head of the company. The leader of the latest psionics charge. Ghouls are hard to deal with at the best of times—they’ll suck the life right out of a room—but this one looks particularly grating. Lanky black hair and clothes give him more of a corpse-like appearance than usual and when he steps to the mic, Poe crosses his arms. He doesn’t even acknowledge the lovely incubus before he starts. Perfect CEO, the bastard.

“Welcome to tonight’s demonstration,” Ren rasps. “I won’t say much, I’ll just let our technology speak for itself for right now.”

_Great_ , Poe snorts to himself. When Leia sent him for data, he didn’t think he’d actually get a demo. Let’s just see if this works.

Ren nods to a technician at a holo screen in the stage pit. Another First Order associate—a human, surprisingly enough—comes out on stage, looking a little like a ferret. Red hair slicked tight to his head, a small headset in place over his left ear and eye. The incubus tries to smile at the newcomer but gets ignored. Again. His tail flicks in annoyance, brow setting in a frown. _Poor guy_. Poe wonders how he got mixed up with this mess. Despite the circumstances, Poe has a good gut feeling about him and wonders how he got involved in something so shady. And his gut hasn’t led him wrong so far. Maybe it’d be worth finding him after the demo’s done. A screen flickers on behind them and a star shape appears sickly green in the projection.

“With our psionics,” Ren starts again, “the wearer will now be able to focus a reading to a single individual. Our readers will be choosing shapes and phrases from our pit technician. These will be shown on the screen behind them. With this demonstration, there will be no doubt that our devices will deliver as promised.”

He turns slightly, nods again, and strides offstage. Again, no recognition for the incubus. His nervous energy takes a turn. There’s a distinct angry set to his shoulders, drawing Poe’s eyes back. How could he not? He’s less guileless and just downright dangerous now, reddish eyes focused on the task at hand. The pit technician readies the demo and two holo screens pop up in front of the pair on stage. The incubus shifts, runs the pink tip of his tongue over one long canine. Must be a nervous habit but damn if it doesn’t set Poe’s blood on fire a bit. Another second as the program loads. Ambient music picks up. Then, each reader starts their guesses.

Whatever powers the incubus has, they’re really no match for the new device. Poe winces for him. Set after set of images appear on the screen behind them and Ferret-Face is just blowing through them. Poe narrows his eyes a bit, wondering if it’s rigged for the demo. It’s really not a fair show anyway. Maybe this incubus can’t even read minds. Most only read feelings. But does Johnny-on-the-street give a damn about that? No. Of course not. Poe sighs hard out his nose as the human gets further and further ahead. The incubus grits his teeth in frustration but he just can’t keep up. And as soon as it started, it’s over. The points tally on the screen behind them and it’s bad. Ren comes back out, talks more about how the test is totally not rigged, what their tech can do and how it’s made. He makes it a point to call out the incubus, asking him to the mic. Doesn’t even ask him to introduce himself though, just launches right in. What a dick.

“Have you ever been here before?” Ren asks.

The incubus glances out at the crowd. “No.”

“Do you have the capacity to read minds?”

Jesus, what a condescending _dick_. The incubus hesitates for just a second. “Yes.”

Poe narrows his eyes. He may not have a werewolf’s nose but he can smell a lie.

“Before the demonstration, you were allowed to test the device yourself. How would you describe it?”

“…Accurate,” is all he says with a quick flick of his tail.

From there, Ren turns back to the crowd, expounding again on the readers and all their uses and safeguards. He’s suspiciously quiet on the connectivity of the devices, how the data is accessed and stored. That sends up all kinds of red flags for Poe but he spies the incubus slinking off the stage and out a side door. He’s not going to get any truth out of Ren, that much is for sure. So, follow the lead. Poe picks his way across the room as nonchalantly as he can and steps outside after the incubus.

Unsurprisingly enough, the door opens to an alley. The guy is pacing back and forth, clearly agitated, orangish lamplight casting sharp angles on his face and breath clouding in the autumn chill. Hm. Poe digs his cigarettes out of his jacket pocket, picks out one but keeps the box handy. He lets it dangle from his lips, lights it with a quick snap of his fingers. That has the intended effect. The incubus whirls on his heel, eyes wide.

“Who’s there?”

Poe steps into the light, hands up in a placating gesture. “Take it easy, buddy. Just someone lookin’ for a little air.”

The incubus’ pretty red eyes dart between Poe’s hands and his cigarette. Poe doesn’t move a muscle and after a second or two the incubus deflates though his tail still twitches in agitation. Ok, seems like a good sign. Poe takes a step closer and offers the box across the distance.

“Smoke?”

The incubus eyes him warily but accepts, fingers brushing Poe’s as he takes a cigarette from the box. _Holy shit_. Poe tries not to let his shiver show. Yeah, the guy has magic binders on so it’s not _that_ kind of spell but there’s a spark of _something_. Poe's mouth falls open as he fits the cigarette between plush lips and leans forward for a light. Poe calls a flame to his fingertip, more than a little stupefied at the way the other man’s eyes dance in the fire. Then, he leans back and some of the tension Poe’s holding bleeds out. Fuck, if he’s not careful his wings are going to pop out like some goddamn fledgling. He distracts himself from the way the incubus’ mouth looks by taking a drag on his own smoke and asking,

“What’s your name?”

The incubus lets a breath out but keeps his eyes sharp. “Finn.”

Ok, getting somewhere. “Nice to meet you, Finn. I’m Poe.”

Finn just hums, blue smoke trailing up and around his horns in a gentle eddy. Poe takes a second, trying to find his angle. The guy is downright cagey. But about what? The fact that Poe’s a stranger or the fact that he lied? Poe decides to nix flattery. An incubus would hear it 24/7. Leading with the truth is a risk but it might just pay off.

“Your boss seems like a dick.”

For a second, Finn looks like a deer in headlights. Then he laughs, starts small until it’s a full-belly affair and he’s bent over at the waist.

“Guess I was on the money, huh?” Poe grins.

Finn straightens, wiping his eyes. “You have no idea.”

“Ferret-Face didn’t seem much better. Looked like he’d swallowed a bushel of lemons, to be honest.”

Another little giggle bubbles out and Poe could melt. “They’ve got this whole _thing_ ,” Finn admits. “Hux was supposed to take over the company and ended up Ren’s assistant instead. Not really sure how that happened.”

“Yikes. What a mind job. And Ren decides to take his extra frustrations out on the staff?”

Finn nods knowingly. “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“That why you ended up on stage? Seems like Ren was being an extra bit bitchy just for you.”

“Yeah.” He doesn’t elaborate but after a moment he says, “I haven’t exactly been in line with _company ideals_ lately.”

“That why Ren had you lie?”

He says it so nonchalantly it takes Finn a second to process. But as soon as he does, he jerks so hard that ash falls from his cigarette end. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Poe keeps his cool and shrugs, taking another drag. “It’s pretty obvious you’re not a mind-reader. Ren wanted to embarrass you, use you as a prop, that’s pretty obvious too. Now you’re out here, talking to a stranger about how much of a dick your boss is and you seem like a good guy so I’m inclined to believe you. The whole thing just looked like a set-up. If the readers were legit, he wouldn’t need to put on such a show, don’t you think? So my question becomes why’d he have you lie about what you can do?”

Finn stares at him, gobsmacked for an instant. Then he sighs deep and takes another pull on his smoke, shaking his head as he does. “That obvious huh?”

“Not necessarily,” Poe soothes, sidling a little closer. “Just an observation.”

Finn squints at him now, sizing him up in a different kind of light. “You a cop or something?”

“Or something.” Poe smiles as reassuringly as he can, drops his cigarette and grinds it out with the heel of his boot. “I’m just lookin’ to get ahead of the bad guys, if bad guys they be, know what I mean?”

Finn considers that, tilts his head, appraising. Poe’s skin feels hotter than usual under his scrutiny. “So…if someone knew something about the bad guys and needed help, you’d be able to lend a hand?”

_Oh fuck, what?_ That’s not what he expected at all. Poe takes another step, close enough now he can feel the devilish heat off Finn’s skin. He ducks his head so the space between them feels more confidential and he murmurs, “Finn, _do_ you need help? Are you in trouble?”

The incubus’ eyes go wide and that guileless look is back. Finn glances around the alley. “Um. Yeah, you could say that.”

Poe opens his mouth to follow up on _that_ because _jesus, what_? But the side door swings open as a skeletal doorman pops out. Before he even realizes what’s happening, Finn drags him flush by his tie and kisses him with a passion that could cauterize. The slide of his mouth is electric, zipping from Poe’s fingers to his toes, redoubling as Finn’s tongue dips into his mouth and his tail twines around Poe’s leg. He stumbles between Finn’s knees, catching himself on the wall as Finn pulls them back, groans when Finn’s hands find their way under his jacket, trace down the length of his spine and just below where his wings would be in the real world. Oh _fuck_ , that does it. His wings materialize with a flash and a gust of heat and the doorman clacks his teeth disapprovingly as he drops some trash in a nearby bin.

Poe doesn’t notice right off, too distracted by the way Finn’s tongue has snuck back into his mouth. But after a second, Finn pulls away with a sigh.

“Whoa,” Poe breathes.

“Yeah.” Finn bites his lip, looking a little dazed himself, like he didn’t quite expect that. Then he seems to get some sense back. “Is he gone?”

He blinks dumbly. “Huh?”

Finn glances under Poe’s wing, relaxing a bit. Ah. The door’s closed. He seems content to let himself stay boxed in by Poe’s arms and wings though and really, Poe’s not complaining. Then his brain gets back in gear. He’s supposed to be getting a lead, not getting off. Even if he’d really _really_ like to with Finn. Besides, if this is serious enough for Finn to take distraction measures, there’s gotta be something insidious at work and Poe’s definitely not going to take advantage. So he leans back, feathers ruffling and betraying his embarrassment. For all that motion though, Finn follows, keeps himself in Poe’s orbit.

“Poe. If you’re serious, I really need your help,” Finn murmurs. “I don’t know what your game is, but if you can get me out, I can get you information.”

A hand finds its way to Poe’s forearm and squeezes, which make his feathers fluff out and betray him again. Finn’s eyes are big and wide, pulling him in. Just how much of it is for show and how much is genuine, Poe can’t possibly be sure. But his guts say Finn wouldn’t play him and damn it he’s going to keep following his instinct. He clears his throat and tucks his wings back into the next dimension so they stop lighting the place up and giving him away. Then, he offers Finn his arm.

“Let’s go for a coffee.”

Finn frowns. “What?”

“Finn, you kissed the wings outta me. If anyone’s watching, and I’m sure they are, we should probably keep the game afoot huh? So how ‘bout a date?”

Finn rolls his eyes but he’s smiling a bit. “Ok Sherlock.”

“Come on,” Poe prompts, shaking his arm at Finn. “You can tell me all about this predicament you’re in and I’ll get you all the help I can, if I can.”

“Really?” Finn says it like he really can’t believe someone would even consider it.

“Promise.” A little something shifts in Poe’s chest. “Besides. Maybe when all this gets sorted I can take you on a date for real?”

Finn blinks rapidly, surprised. But his gaze drops from Poe’s eyes to his mouth then back before he returns Poe’s smile and hooks their arms together. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks so much to gmariam for the prompt here and to the carrot for feedback!  
> if yall like the idea, let me know! i've got some ideas for what to do but my longer fics don't tend to do as well so maybe i'll try a set of one-shots or something (or not who know) lolol
> 
> anyway thank you so much for reading and commenting
> 
> [Now with Art from the most wonderful AgrippaSpoleto](https://agrippaspoleto.tumblr.com/post/627799577364398080/i-wanted-to-up-my-brushgame-in-digital-colouring)


End file.
